the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
We Took A Risk
United Kingdom }} is the ninth episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Leg Clue 1 - Rock Lighthouse. Arbroath, United Kingdom. -> (Temple Newsam. Leeds, United Kingdom.) For this Leg of the race, head to Leeds and search for an estate, owned by Leeds’ city council. This estate is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Newsam. Leeds, United Kingdom. -> (Queen Square. Leeds, United Kingdom.) Fast Forward! A Fast Forward is a task that allows you to skip all other tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. Each team can only do one Fast Forward during the entire race. In this Fast Forward, you will have to be the first team that finds out what this park is called. The first team that figures that out will get the final clue, and can go straight to the Pit Stop. Note: Nuno & Emma and Tung & Gunt cannot attempt this Fast Forward. If you do not attempt the Fast Forward, search the city for Leeds General Infirmary, and go to a nearby park, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Square. Leeds, United Kingdom. DETOUR Film's Plaque or Plague Film. Your choice. In Film’s Plaque, you will have to search for the plaque show in the provided picture. This plaque, honoring a famous film maker, is located in Leeds, and you will have to find three words. Those are the 13th, 22nd and 32nd words on the plaque. Once you have those three words, you will get your next clue. In Plague Film, you will have to find out which five actors and crew are scrambled here. All worked on the British zombie movie ‘Shaun of the Dead’. Once you have the correct five names, you will get your next clue. (1) ejasics neysh (2) rdega rthiwg (3) narke vbreee (4) retpe feasroiwznic (5) iajn yja Clue 4 - Square. Leeds, United Kingdom. -> (Kirkstall Abbey. Leeds, United Kingdom.) Now search for a ruined monastery in the suburb of Kirkstall. This former abbey is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Abbey. Leeds, United Kingdom. ROADBLOCK Who has the X Factor? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to search music videos from this year’s season of The X Factor (UK). Find out what the names of the three contestants, whose performances are shown in screenshots in this picture. When you have the correct three names, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Abbey. Leeds, United Kingdom. -> (Stonehenge. United Kingdom.) Side Road! This is a Side Road, an optional task that gives you an advantage during the next Leg of the race. In this Side Road, you will simply have to assemble the following jigsaw puzzle. Once assembled, you can continue the race, and will be given the advantage in the next Leg of the race. Any number of teams can complete the Side Road. If you do not perform the Side Road, get to your next Pit Stop. This world famous ring of standing stones was built thousands of years ago, however it is still unclear what the purpose of it was. Now it’s purpose is to be the 17th wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Reid & Mikey. Gallery 12311079_10205617111772503_3815805491184025185_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Stonehenge. United Kingdom. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)